Can't Hardly Wait
by luvsbitca
Summary: Stiles leaves Derek hard and wanting when he leaves for work one morning, he comes home to an excellent surprise. Sequel to 'And I Never Left The Bed'


**Title –** Can't Hardly Wait  
><strong>Sequel To – <strong>And I Never Left The Bed  
><strong>Author –<strong> Moonbeam  
><strong>Series –<strong> Part of Growling 'Verse. After Five Times, when everyone has finished university and are back in Beacon Hills being a pack and being adult. Sequel to 'And I Never Left The Bed' An undetermined length of time.**  
>Rating –<strong> M (PWP)**  
>Word Count –<strong>1842  
><strong>Summary –<strong> Stiles leaves Derek hard and wanting when he leaves for work one morning, he comes home to an excellent surprise.**  
>Disclaimer –<strong> If I owned this show there would be more of it, lots lots more of it.**  
>Author's Notes –<strong> Someone said what about Stiles in a suit. This happened. I have a filthy mind…this is not a problem, at least not as far as I am concerned.

**Can't Hardly Wait**  
>By Moonbeam<p>

Stiles walked out of the bathroom.

Derek stared at him for a few long minutes.

"Fuck." Derek finally got out on his exhale of air.

"What?" Stiles looked up at him.

"Suddenly I understand why you keep attacking me after work."

"Good?" Stiles said turning slowly.

"Fucking amazing. How do you feel about being late?"

"Nope, sorry." Stiles reached for his wallet and slipped it into his pants.

"Wait! Are those my suspenders?"

"Yeah."

"The ones you used to tie me to the bed last week before riding me for hours?" Derek asked his eyes dilating and his breathing changing.

"Yep." Stiles said curling his thumbs under the two long sides of his suspenders, he pushed them from his body letting his thumbs trail down from shoulder to the top of his pants where he slid his thumbs beneath the material and looked at Derek from under his lashes with a lascivious grin.

"Holy fuck." Derek took a step towards him.

"Bye Derek." Stiles walked over kissed Derek quickly dancing away before he could grab a hold and darting downstairs and out to his car. He could have fun when he got home.

Stiles went to his first day at work and every time he felt the weight of the suspenders at his shoulders or the tug of them on his spine as he moved he grinned remembering that at the end of the day he was going home to Derek who would hopefully strip them off and return the favour of tying him up and having his wicked way with him.

The day was long but finally Stiles was sitting in his Jeep on the way home his cock hardening already in anticipation for what he would find when he got there. He turned down the bumpy forest road to get to his house and as he parked he wondered if Derek was there, his car wasn't in the carport or outside. Maybe he'd left thinking that Stiles would be home later. A knot of disappointment curled in Stiles' stomach, the look on Derek's face this morning had been so promising.

Stiles unlocked the door and made it inside before he saw what was waiting for him on the stairs.

Derek was leaning against the newel post at the end of the stairs leaning back watching Stiles with half lidded eyes. He was completely naked except for the electric blue tie that was tied but loose around his neck that he knew Stiles loved. His hard cock was in his hand and he was stroking it lazily as he watched Stiles.

Stiles slammed the door behind him, locked it blindly and strode forward to grab Derek's tie to drag him up the stairs.

They got to their room and Derek pressed himself into Stiles' back. Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles and kissed the side of his neck. "I spent today doing lots of things at work but mainly I thought about the perfect way to get you up here and naked."

Derek reached his hands to the buttons keeping Stiles' suit closed. "Then I realised that I don't want you naked. What I really want is you wearing these clothes as I sink onto your cock and ride you."

He undid the three little buttons hiding Stiles' tented pants from view. "I have been half hard since this morning and when I heard you coming I took the rest of my clothes off thinking about this the soft feel of your suit against my bare skin."

Derek slid his hands down to the button at the top of Stiles' pants. "I got myself ready for you already. Three fingers buried in my arse thinking of you pressing in. I wanted to come but I knew I needed to wait for you. I want to feel you pressing into me pushing me to the very edge."

He bypassed the button to slide the zipper beneath down slowly. He dived between the two sides of fabric and found Stiles straight away. "You aren't wearing any jocks Stiles, dirty little fuck. Have you been able to feel your zipper sliding over your sensitive head all day?"

Derek walked Stiles over to the bed pressed all along his back the whole way. "Lay down Stiles."

Stiles crawled onto the bed, his suit pants stretched tight over his backside before he turned over and settled onto the middle of the bed.

"Reach up and grab a hold of the headboard." Stiles followed his instructions.

"I am going to get you nice and wet for me Stiles, I am going to wrap my mouth around your hard cock and suck until you are almost there and then I am going to fuck myself on your cock." Derek said crawling onto the bed between Stiles' legs.

Derek undid the button now, pushing the two sides of the fabric wide. He looked up at Stiles to make sure he was watching every moment of what was going on. Stiles' teeth were making an indent in his lower lip and his pupils were blown wide but he kept his hands tightly gripped around the headboard above him.

Derek grinned and dropped his mouth down onto Stiles cock, not worried about going slowly; he took him up to the hilt on the first thrust down, moaning when Stiles' cock butted against the back of his throat. Derek didn't bother making sure this head job wasn't too slick or wet he wanted Stiles nice and wet when he kneeled above Stiles and impaled himself on his cock. Derek hummed around Stiles causing him to thrust up attempting to fuck Derek's mouth from where he was. Stiles started to keen, not begging, not yet but Derek wasn't done. He pulled his mouth from Stiles' cock leaving him wet and glistening.

Derek settled back on his heels and slowly undid his tie, licking the taste of Stiles from his lips and into his mouth while Stiles watched his fingers with interest.

Derek slid the tie down around Stiles' cock. He curled the tie around the base of Stiles' cock watching as his chest started rising even faster, the heartbeat in his thigh next to Derek's hand kicking up another notch. Derek pulled the tie tight, waiting until Stiles bucked up at the sensation before finishing the bow.

Derek lifted himself up and hovered over Stiles' cock. "I am not taking that off until I am finished. Until I have ridden you into my orgasm. And your hands need to stay on that headboard. Do you understand?"

Stiles nodded unable to talk from the anticipation of being buried in Derek and the tight sensation of the tie on his cock, the softness of the material rubbing against his balls every time he moved.

Derek pressed down, just until he felt the blunt head of Stiles pressing against his entrance. "I love this bit. You feel so big at my entrance even when I've been opened so thoroughly. I love the first little press in when I give way to you, when I feel myself opening completely to the width of your cock. Then slowly as I slide down and you get bigger, and I feel like I'm being stretched wider than I am over your amazing head that was in my mouth a minute ago." Derek pressed down slowly with his words talking Stiles through the sensations making his entire body sing.

"Then there is that beautiful moment when your head is in, I always feel like it's the first time my body relaxes with the feel of you. The rest I like fast, one sure, hard thrust down…oh…onto your cock until you are buried in me so deep I can feel you everywhere. I love when I am full of you, when there is nothing else to take in and nothing more I want but to feel you move inside of me. But this time, I can feel the tie, it's soft and it's pressed around my opening, the bow at the back feels too big but I can feel it keeping me from feeling your balls pressed into me."

Derek started moving, rested his hands on Stiles' waist giving him enough leverage to rut up and down on his hard cock. Derek was horridly close before he'd even started. Hell he'd been close when Stiles had left for work that morning and nothing had changed in the hours between then and now except that now he had Stiles hot and hard and he was so fucking full of Stiles' his entire body felt alive with all of the sensations flooding him. The hot, hard press of his cock, the feel of the material of Stiles' trousers rubbing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs, the press of the knot he'd tied pressing into the very tender flesh of his backside, and the feel of his smooth skin beneath Derek's hands.

"I want to feel you come inside of me, I want to be so full of you that I cannot take it all and it coats the tie so that every time I wear it I am going to think of being fucked by you."

Derek's hips were moving frantically, not able to settle on any rhythm for long unable to find one that suited him just wanting his orgasm to come. "Want to feel your come inside of me when I come."

Stiles' body was taut, his entire hand was white from the force of holding on, but he didn't stop he gripped the headboard and pushed his hips up into Derek, trying to get deeper, trying to find his orgasm even knowing it wasn't coming, nothing would bring it until the tie was gone and he could sink into Derek with nothing between them. His back was arched off the bed, his breathing laboured but his eyes stayed on Derek's showing him how much he needed, how much he wanted.

Derek moved his hand behind his back, played with his entrance where Stiles was opening him for a moment drawing moans and silent begging from Stiles before with a flick his wrist his undid the knot.

With an almighty surge Stiles flipped them over, shoved one of Derek's legs up high against his chest and started thrusting into him like the orgasm he had been denied was the only thing that had ever been important in his life. Stiles' shuddering thrusts rammed into Derek's prostate and with a scream he came between them coating them both in a never ending steam of hot, sticky come until Stiles pushed himself deeper still and growled out his own orgasm filling Derek with his seed their eyes still locked together.

Stiles rolled them back over his cock still hard and quivering inside of Derek and settled on his back Derek's body pressing him down into the mattress with the comforting heaviness he was used to.

It was a long while before either of them moved again.

**The End**


End file.
